


Romancing The Savage.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>D84 in this has been rebuilt as a female humanoid robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing The Savage.

D84 had been slow to realise what the word 'Savage' meant, although it was admittedly applicable to Leela, D84 couldn't help but find herself wanting to calm and caress the wild woman, even as Leela seemed to reguard her as a mechanical being. 

Still, Leela had seen the Doctor work on D84 and, D84 hoped, had noticed how shy she was. Leela looked over at D84 and smiled.

"Do Robots feel things?"

She suddenly asked out of the blue.   
"Sometimes. Yes."

D84's reply was soft-spoken.  
"What sort of things?"

Leela asked turning around and wrapping her arms around her legs pulling them up close to her chest.   
"Love... sadness... pleasure…"  
"Pleasure..."

Leela said her interest piqued.

"Like....sexual pleasure?"  
"In some cases... yes."  
"Want to feel it now?"  
"If you are offering..."  
Leela smirked and stood up and peeled her skin leotard off of her and revealed her naked body to D84.

"What do you think I'm doing?"  
"Very well."

D84 was almost smirking even as she moved to undress herself. To D84's surprise and confusion Leela slid down onto all fours and crawled over to her purring as she did so. D84 stood stock still, completely bemused. Leela looked up at her.

"What’s wrong?"  
"What... are you doing?"  
"Being a sexy wild cat."  
"Okay... why?"  
"Cus I feel like it."  
D84 smiled softly. 

"You are sweet."  
Leela purred and rubbed up against D84's legs like a cat would. D84 smiled softly.   
"Aren’t you going to play with the kitty?"

Leela purred seductively.   
"How?"  
"Hmmmm I'm sure you know what you do with a Cat… Surely your Da...."

Leela paused and thought and then sounded out the big words.

"Da...Ta...Ba..nks will have something in about Cats and Kitties."  
"So... you want me to stroke your... fur?"  
"Mmmm well stroke me at least... I don't really have fur per say."  
D84 smiled softly, stroking Leela's hair gently. Leela smiled and mewed.   
"Happy kitten?"  
"Mmmhmmmm"

Leela purred nodding. D84 smiled and continued stroking her hair.   
"MMMMmmmmm stroke......lower."  
D84 paused, puzzled. Leela smiled and gently took hold off one of D84's hands and began to run it down her spine ...towards her womanhood. D84 smiled but followed the instruction. Leela purred with anticipation. D84's hand finally slid between Leela's thighs. Leela arched and mewled. D84 smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Leela began mewling and purring. D84 slowly set a pace. Leela let out a series of murrs and purrs. D84 slowly sped up. Leela growled and began pushing back on to D84's fingers. D84 sped up further. Leela took hold of D84's free hand and brought it up to her mouth and bit. D84 hissed slightly. Leela growled back at her. D84 sped up further. Leela growled again biting slightly harder knowing her teeth couldn't actually hurt D84. D84 mewled and sped up further.   
"I'm not hurting am I?"

Leela asked with D84's hand still locked between her teeth.   
"No... not much."  
"Sorry I just like the way you taste."  
"Lucky you..."  
Leela growled playfully. D84 smiled slightly. Leela returned the smile.

"Bring me to climax…"  
D84 smiled and complied. Leela screamed as her climax hit and she came apart, squirting.


End file.
